Lost Love
by sayuri-ota
Summary: A hard blow of fate changed Usagi's life forever. Without Mamoru and with a small daughter in her arms, her life has been anything but easy. But what will happen when she realizes that it's all part of a big lie? Is it ready to face the past and its consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**LOST LOVE**

**SUMMARY: **A hard blow of fate changed Usagi's life forever. Without Mamoru and with a small daughter in her arms, her life has been anything but easy. But what will happen when she realizes that it's all part of a big lie? Is it ready to face the past and its consequences?

**Hello everyone. Like my other story "A Proposal to Remember," I published this one here a few years ago too, some of you may remember it. Here it is again, with significant changes and, hopefully, it's more enjoyable to read.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors because I am not a native speaker. Enjoy! Please review :) **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters written in this story.

**Epilogue**

Dragging myself out of bed, I open the curtains feeling the first rays of sun bursting into my face. My name is Chiba Tsukino Usagi, I'm 30 years old, and this is the story of my life.

_'My life changed utterly ten years ago. I was happy, with big plans and a future ahead of me. Married to the love of my life, a passion since my teen days. His name was Chiba Mamoru, five years older than me. Shortly after our wedding, he was diagnosed with cancer. Everything I knew until then, shattered. What was once undeniable, was then threatened by an unknown future. Deep down, my hope was like a fragile flame in the wind determine to stay in its place, believing we could overcome the hardest stage of our life as all the other less good phases we had before. How wrong I was._

_Soon after the devastating news, a ray of hope. I was pregnant with a baby girl, and this made me hold on more into the faith in his recovery. But unfortunately, the day I most feared arrived._

_My husband died six months after our baby was born. How I had wished to die with him, how I prayed that life would let me go with him. But everyone kept remembering me I wasn't alone anymore and was not the time to be selfish. _

_I learned how to survive, day by day for my daughter. Over time, the excruciating pain was vanishing slowly, giving way to a smaller endless pain, which I knew would sting my heart until the end of my days._

_Five years later, I met another man who loved my daughter and me too. I could have never loved him the way I still love my Mamo-chan, but he was a fantastic friend and confidant. His name was Kou Seiya, and we were together for two years when suddenly, he tragically died in a car accident. _

_Ever since I decided to close myself to any kind of romantic relationship, there was no more room for pain. I couldn't bear another stroke of fate. _

_And this is where I am now, just me and my daughter, with now ten years old. There is also my job in a hospital where I work as a doctor. Besides that, I also share an apartment with my best friend, Hino Rei, who is dating a great guy, Kumada Yuichiro. She has been my great support for all these years and a fantastic friend. I couldn't have chosen a better godmother for my daughter, Chiba Usagi, or, as we affectionately call her, ChibiUsa.'_

In a glance, I take a look at the clock on my bedside table: 7:00 a.m. Time to go to work!


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST LOVE**

**SUMMARY: **A hard blow of fate changed Usagi's life forever. Without Mamoru and with a small daughter in her arms, her life has been anything but easy. But what will happen when she realizes that it's all part of a big lie? Is it ready to face the past and its consequences?

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story and Astraearose-silvermoon, thanks for the support! I hope you like it :) This chapter is for all of you! **

**For those who already read the epilogue, please reread it, just added a small part at the end.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors because I am not a native speaker. Enjoy! Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters written in this story.

**Chapter 1 **

After closing the door to my office, I hang my jacket and sit on my desk. _'Another day full of work...'_ Picking up the phone, I call my assistant Naru to check on my appointments.

"Good Morning, Dr. Chiba Tsukino!" She says enthusiastically, making me smile. Only my dear friend to give me a good mood in the early hours of my shift.

"Good Morning to you too, Naru-chan! What did I say about the "Dr." thing? Please, don't use it between us, okay? It's enough for me to hear it all the time by my patients..." I listen to her chuckling.

"Sure thing, Usagi-chan! Better now?" I smile.

"Perfect my dear friend, but tell me, how are my appointments this morning?"

"Hum, let me see... Four appointments, starting in half an hour. Two hours for lunch and then more six appointments in the afternoon. That's all." I sighed.

"Well, that's not too bad, at least I'm having a decent time for lunch. Hey, want to go out with me?"

"Oh, Usagi-chan, I can't! I promised to have lunch with Umino... I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay, Naru, no problem, maybe next time! I'll call Rei. Well, time to start preparing my day, see you later, Naru-chan!"

"Bye, Usagi-chan!"

I pick up my cell phone and dial Rei's number, hoping she is free to join me for lunch.

"Hey, Usagi-chan!" Rei's energetic voice enters my eats, answering the phone almost instantly.

"Morning Rei-chan! Wow, that was fast." Laughing at my answer.

"You know I live with the phone in my hand! So, what's up?"

"Well, today I have 2 hours for lunch. Want to go out with me?"

"Sure, what time you finish in the morning?"

"12:30. Meet me at the main entrance of the hospital?"

"Sure. See ya soon, Usagi-chan."

"Bye, Rei-chan."

The Morning went by quickly. Soon my lunch hour arrived and, as agreed before, I found myself at the main door waiting for my friend Rei. After 5 minutes, she comes.

"I can barely recognize you, Usagi-chan. Always on time." I looked at her.

"Don't tease me, Rei..."

"Sorry, sorry... Bad mood?" She asks, patting her hand gently on my arm.

"The usual. Let's go to the new sushi bar, downtown?" I ask, winking at my friend suggestively.

"Great idea. You read my thoughts!" Slamming her hands on the wheel, cheerfully.

"I know you too well, Rei-chan!"

We arrived at the restaurant and made our requests. While we wait for food, silence reigns at our table, Rei looks at me questionably.

"What?" I said while taking a sip of my drink.

"Usagi-chan, I know we talked about it many times but... Well, it's been three years since Seiya-kun died and..." I glared at her, not liking the subject of our conversation.

"Rei..." I warn her.

"You need someone in your life. You can't shut yourself to the world. You know that, right? Think about ChibiUsa!"

"I appreciate your concern, but you know that I'm not ready. And maybe I'll never be. Besides that, I don't want to!" Her look softened while grabbing my hand, trying to calm me.

"I understand Usagi-chan, but you can't think it will happen again, right?" She said, smiling nervously.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, looking outwards through the restaurant window, trying to hide a tear trickling down my face.

"What about meeting new people? Go out more; making new friends?"

"Uh?" I cast a confused look.

"Or if you don't want to meet new people, maybe with a friend you could..."

"What friend, Rei?! I don't care if I'm socializing or not! It's just me, ChibiUsa, you and the girls. And this is exactly how I want it to be! Just leave it, please..."

"Usagi... Okay, I will not insist again but promise me you'll take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay, okay… Oh, by the way, I almost forgot! Can you pick up ChibiUsa from school today? My shift ends at 8 pm and... " Rei threw her hands in despair.

"See?! That's why you need someone in your life! You can't do everything alone! Hey, I'm not complaining. I love my goddaughter, and you know I'll help you out, but, you deserve a normal life like everyone else. Don't give up on you. You can still be happy." Rei complained.

"..."

"Okay, my mouth is closed now. C'mon, let's eat."

After lunch, I went back to the hospital. Thirty more minutes to spare before my first patient in the afternoon so I decided to go for a coffee. Well, Naru would bring me a coffee if I wanted, but a walk through the hospital will be helpful. Since working here, I didn't have much time to explore the building. While walking through the halls, I see doctors and nurses busy. _'Maybe I should try to make friends around here?'_

Feeling in the mood for reading, I go to the library to catch a few books for my reading session, later.

Leaving the library, I look at my watch. _'Only 3 minutes left!'_ In a hurry to my office, I hit someone, and all the books I had in my hands fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking..." I said embarrassed, looking at the books on the floor.

As soon as my hand touches one of the books on the floor, without looking up, I see the stranger's hand touching mine. A loud, masculine voice is heard, making my body trembling with fear.

"Don't need to say sorry…" _'That voice... No, it can't be!' _

Slowly I lift my head, and our eyes meet.

"Usagi..."

"YOU?!..."


End file.
